Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Green Lantern: The Animated Series is an American computer-animated television series based on the DC Comics superhero Green Lantern. The series is produced by Bruce Timm, Jim Krieg and Giancarlo Volpe. The series follows the adventures of Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern of Sector 2814, and his fellow warrior ally, Kilowog against the series' main antagonists, the Red Lanterns, led by the villain Atrocitus, and the Manhunters. The show first aired on November 11, 2011 as a one hour sneak peak.OPENING SCENE OF GREEN LANTERN: THE ANIMATED SERIES. The series officially aired on March 3, 2012, with a new episode airing every week since then. This is the first Green Lantern television series and the first CGI DC/WB series. The first season is 26 episodes long, and consists of two 13 episode-long story arcs. Episodes Warner Bros. Animated released the one-hour episode debut of the series in a world premiere screening during the show's panel session at New York Comic Con.Opening Scene of Green Lantern: The Animated Series. SuperHeroHype (October 15, 2011). Retrieved on January 17, 2012. The official premiere of the one-hour episode was slated for November 11, 2011, airing on Cartoon Network. The November airing garnered an average of 1.9 million viewers among boys 9-14 and ages 2+. The episode grew across all targeted demos vs. its Young Justice lead-in, and continued to grow its kids 2-11 and boys 2-11 audience across the second half-hour. This ranked the one-hour presentation as Cartoon Network's most-watched program of the night.Gorman, Bill (2011-11-15). Ratings Notes for TBS, TNT, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim: 'Robot Chicken,' 'Adventure Time,' 'Squidbillies,' 'Conan' & More. TV by the Numbers. Retrieved 2013-01-17. The official premiere of the series was broadcasted on March 3, 2012, as part of Cartoon Network's DC Nation block. The first season is 26 episodes long, and consists of two 13 episode-long story arcs.Volpe, Giancarlo (2012-06-09). Tweet. Twitter. Retrieved 2013-01-17. Production In early stages of production, the show was conceived as a "Bruce Timm-does-CG-project".Volpe, Giancarlo (2013-01-16). Tweet. Twitter. Retrieved 2013-01-17. Phil Kent, chairman and CEO of Time Warner's Turner Networks unit, originally announced that Green Lantern: The Animated Series would be a part of Cartoon Network's original programming. A special preview of the show was shown at the 2010 New York Comic Con featuring test footage, character and story description, and art work. Bruce Timm who produced the entire DC Animated Universe revealed at New York Comic Con that he would be producing the show. The series is the first television series by Bruce Timm to be rendered using CG. Timm was originally was reluctant to use CG instead of traditional animation.Green Lantern Animated Series Preview By the time of 2010 New York Comic Con, a total of 26 episode had been ordered for the first season, thirteen had already been planned and five were already recorded. The producers have confirmed that it was requested that the character Sinestro not be used at the time they were developing the show, because at that time his destiny wasn't completely decided in how they wanted to play him in the future. Cast Giancarlo Volpe also stated that if the series was a success, other Lanterns like Guy Gardner, John Stewart and Kyle Rayner have a possibility of being be introduced. Crew * Jim Krieg - Producer, Story Editor * Sam Register - Executive Producer * Lisa Schaffer - Casting and Voice Director * Bruce Timm - Executive Producer * Giancarlo Volpe - Producer * Susan Ward - Line Producer * Frederik Wiedmann - Theme and Music Composer Other media Comic books Comic books have been announced and will be released throughout the broadcasting of the series. ''Green Lantern: The Animated Series'' #0 is set to be released on November 30, 2011, written by Art Baltazar and art by Dario Brizuela.'Green Lantern: The Animated Series' #0 By Dario Brizuela (Exclusive)Green Lantern: The Animated Series #0 - DC Comics Official Website Licensed merchandise DC Direct will release two limited edition maquettes, to accompany the official released of Green Lantern: The Animated Series in spring 2012. One of the maquettes, sculpted by Paul Harding is Hal Jordan, set for March 7, 2012.GREEN LANTERN: THE ANIMATED SERIES: HAL JORDAN Maquette The other, Atrocitus, is sculpted by Dave Cortez and will be released two months after Hal Jordan on May 23, 2012.GREEN LANTERN: THE ANIMATED SERIES: ATROCITUS Maquette Mattel will manufacture action figures based on the series.Warner Bros and DC extend Mattel licensing deal References }} Category:A to Z Category:Real world